Piggyback
by himura kyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Gadis itu terus tersenyum menutupi rasa sakitnya. Pemuda itu terus berlari menutupi rasa lelahnya. NejiTen. Figuran: GaiKaka XD fic spesyal buwat TensaisBaka-san. Read is good, kill me is better, and review is the best! thanks...


Fandom : Narto the fox ...or the frog??

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : ga usah jaim mbak… ga usah jaim mas…

Warning : ooc, awas ada hewan buas lepas dari penangkaran

Note : ni fic saia buat atas request dari TensaisBaka-san, yang padahal saia ga tlalu suka ma ni pairing (baca: ga tertarik), tapi tau-tau ada ide datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar…

-jelangkungnya nongol-

-ngacir-

Bersetting di manga vol.32 chap.281, betewe di awal-awal cerita agak males nih, coz tentang dua bapak-bapak gaje XD

Bagi nejitenfans, yang sabar ya bacanya … hope u like it…

--

**PIGGYBACK**

Siang ini terasa sangat panjang. Langit terlihat sangat bersih, benar-benar bersih, tidak ada gumpalan kapas satu pun. Hanya satu bulatan emas menyilaukan menggantung di langit, membakar tiap butir pasir yang ada di gurun itu. Rasanya alas kaki yang dikenakan seperti akan segera meleleh saking panasnya setiap kali melangkah. Keringat pun telah menguap sebelum sempat menetes membasahi badan. Pasir yang berhamburan ditiup angin membuat mata perih dan mengganggu pernafasan.

Bagi shinobi, keadaan alam yang ganas seperti itu tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tujuh shinobi Konohagakure sedang dalam perjalan pulang menuju desa asalnya. Mereka telah sukses menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan seorang Kazekage dari tangan Akatsuki. Tidak terlalu sukses sebenarnya, karena satu shinobi Suna gugur dalam misi tersebut. Hal yang membuat Sakura masih murung selama perjalan ini.

Kemurungannya melambatkan kakinya untuk melangkah, membiarkan dirinya tertinggal di belakang rombongan. Namun ternyata, bukan dirinyalah yang paling lambat dalam rombongan tersebut. Jauh jauh di belakangnya, terdapat satu jounin berbaju hijau yang sedang kepayahan memapah satu jounin bermasker yang memang sedang tidak fit. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh keduanya berusaha berjalan secepatnya menyusul murid-muridnya.

"Sensei-tachi, kalian lambat sekali!!" Naruto sampai harus berteriak untuk memanggil kedua jounin yang terlihat seperti dua titik di garis horizon.

"Maaf Guy-kun, karena menggunakan sharingan, bahkan untuk berjalan pun aku…" sang jounin bermasker merasa tidak enak telah menghambat perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, yang penting kau tidak terluka parah" Sang jounin berbaju hijau bernama Guy itu tidak mengeluh dan tetap memapah rekannya dengan tenaga penuh.

"Tapi Guy-kun, kita semakin jauh dari rombongan…" Kakashi memandang jauh ke depan, sosok murid-murid mereka tampak semakin mengecil.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, yang penting mereka tidak meninggalkan kita" Guy tetap bersabar.

"Tapi Guy-kun, aku ingin menghibur Sakura yang masih sedih…" Kakashi tampak mengkhawatirkan muridnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, dia pasti sedang dihibur oleh yang lainnya di sana" Guy memicingkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan jauh di depan.

"Tapi Guy-kun, aku juga ingin membaca Icha Icha yang terbawa di dalam ransel Naruto.." Kakashi sudah tidak tahan ingin membaca ulang buku itu untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, kau bisa membacanya saat kita menemukan oase untuk berteduh dan bermalam" Guy berusaha tetap sabar.

"Tapi Guy-kun, kalau malam kan sudah terlalu gelap untuk membaca" Kakashi terus merengek pada rekan yang sedang memapahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kakashi-kun, kau bisa pakai perapian sebagai penerangan" Guy berusaha menguatkan iman untuk menghadapi orang yang sedang dipapahnya.

"Tapi Guy-kun, aku—" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Guy yang matanya telah berkilat-kilat. Api semangat membara di sekujur tubuhnya, mengalahkan api matahari yang menyengat gurun itu. Kakashi menyesal telah merengek pada rekannya yang antik itu.

"OKEE!! AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU LEBIH CEPAT!!" teriak Guy tanpa ada nada marah yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia menggeser ranselnya ke bagian depan dan segera mengayunkan badan Kakashi yang sedang tidak berdaya itu ke punggungnya. Kakashi tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan perbuatan Guy tersebut. …memangnya perlu dilawan kah?

Dengan begitu Guy dapat berlari lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap kedua jounin itu melewati Sakura yang tadi berjalan di urutan kedua dari belakang. Sambil membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup oleh angin hasil lari kencang gurunya, Sakura hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong, 'dua laki-laki dewasa gendong-gendongan…' satu sweatdrop muncul di dahinya.

Guy terus berlari hingga dapat menyusul murid-muridnya yang lain. Keempat shinobi muda itu terkejut melihat dua sosok jounin yang mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Ahaha!!! Bahkan dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku!!" Guy tertawa dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih berkilau, satu mata berkedip dan satu jempol teracung khas nice guy pose. Kakashi yang ada di punggungnya sudah hampir pingsan terpontang-panting. Dalam hitungan detik Guy telah jauh di depan mereka. Murid-muridnya terdiam seribu bahasa terhadap pemandangan kilat yang melewati mereka dalam sekejap barusan.

"Ooh!! Ini pasti termasuk bagian dari latihan!!" seorang Guy versi mini berteriak penuh semangat setelah melihat gurunya berlari menggendong Kakashi. Ia pun menggeser ranselnya ke depan dan membungkuk, memberikan punggungnya kepada rekannya yang bermata putih dari klan Hyuuga.

"Lee-kun, kau mau ku juuken?" pemuda itu marah sambil tetap berusaha menunjukkan sikap yang se-cool mungkin.

"Ooh!! Kalau kamu ga mau," Lee tidak patah semangat dan menoleh kanan kirinya, "hei hei Naruto-kun!" ia kembali membungkuk, membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tidak sempat menjawab permintaan Lee. Tahu tahu dia sudah berada di punggung Lee yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari.

"Yosh! Semangat masa muda!! DASH!!!" badai pasir dadakan tercipta, membentuk jejak yang dibuat oleh kaki Lee, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terpaku melihat déjà vu seorang berbaju hijau menggendong laki-laki.

"Whew, ga heran kalau Lee-kun jadi ikut-ikutan" terdengar suara Sakura tak jauh dari mereka yang ditinggal oleh manusia-manusia penuh energi itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul rombongan, yang ternyata telah tertinggal juga. Sakura berharap agar ia bisa tahan menghadapi keadaan ini.

"Maaf Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, aku harus menyusul mereka. Kakashi-sensei sedang terluka dan mereka yang sedang berlari bisa kelelahan sewaktu-waktu. Aku harus mendampingi mereka sebagai ninja medis" kesedihan sudah sedikit menghilang dari raut wajah Sakura. Tampaknya semangat para manusia berbaju hijau itu untuk cukup mampu mengembalikan semangatnya lagi. Ia pun berlari menuju dua badai pasir dadakan, meninggalkan dua shinobi itu di tengah gurun.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa terburu-buru. Berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama, menyusuri pasir-pasir yang membakar kaki mereka. Tak ada keluhan, tak ada gurauan, tak ada obrolan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Cukup lama mereka berjalan tanpa suara.

Tenten merasa hal ini tidak bisa didiamkan terus. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Eh Neji-kun…" ada jeda dalam ucapannya, berusaha mencari-cari topik yang bisa mencairkan suasana dingin di tempat yang panas itu.

"Ng… hari ini cuaca cerah ya?" si gadis bercepol dua itu berucap sekenanya apa yang terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Hari ini panas" jawab Neji pendek dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ahaha iya ya…" Tenten hanya tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya dalam mengambil bahan pembicaraan yang bodoh. Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ia pun membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Eh Neji-kun…" matanya berputar-putar mencari topik baru.

"Ng… kira-kira kapan kita sampai Konoha ya?" tentu saja Tenten sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, tapi hanya ini yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Tiga hari" lagi-lagi Neji hanya menjawab dengan singkat tanpa ada pemanis di kata-katanya.

"Benar juga ya, ahaha…" Tenten kembali tertawa, ia sudah menduga bakal jadi seperti ini. Keningnya berkerut. Matanya terpejam kuat. Berusaha menggali otaknya lebih dalam. Tenten tidak menyukai keheningan ini, ia berpikir keras mencari bahan obrolan. Tapi bagi Neji, ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan karena memang dia adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara alias bicara seperlunya.

"Eh Neji-kun…" Tenten tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan lagi, otaknya terlalu panas tersengat matahari. Satu kalimat meluncur tanpa ia pikir dulu, "ng… siapa cewek yang lagi kamu taksir?"

"Te—" tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan ucapannya. Kakinya pun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Angin gurun juga tiba-tiba berhenti berhembus. Akhirnya ia menoleh, memandang Tenten dengan mata putih yang terbelalak, dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" satu kalimat yang cukup panjang yang diucapkan oleh Neji hari ini. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Keringat mengucur di sela-sela wajahnya.

"Ah, gapapa kok. Cuma mau tanya aja. Te tadi itu…" Tenten tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang. Sambil memijit dahi di antara alisnya, Tenten berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman, "jangan-jangan Temari-san ya? Ahaha…"

Neji terdiam melihat rekannya yang tampak sedikit aneh. Napas Tenten agak tidak teratur. Keringat yang mengucur semakin deras membasahi badan Tenten.

"Tenten-san, kamu gapapa?" Neji berjalan mendekat. Satu telapak tangan terangkat, tepat di depan wajah Neji. Tenten memberi isyarat melalui tangannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia kembali tersenyum, berusaha dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Aku gapapa kok. Ayo kita harus menyusul mereka!" Tenten kembali berjalan, mengikuti jejak-jejak kaki yang dibuat oleh rekan-rekannya yang sudah jauh di depan. Neji pun segera mengikutinya dan menyamakan kecepatannya. Kini mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan dalam diam lagi.

'Tampaknya berjalan dalam diam memang lebih baik karena kami menjadi berjalan lebih cepat' Tenten menghela nafas panjang, 'tapi perjalanan ini jadi terasa sangat lama dan jauh…' ia mengayunkan kakinya, melangkah setapak demi setapak. Bukan mengayunkan sebenarnya, ia sedikit menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah.

Neji, yang akhirnya sedikit memperhatikan rekan yang ada di sampingnya, sesekali melihat keadaan Tenten dalam diam. Dilihatnya bibir Tenten yang agak mengering. Jalan nafasnya telah berganti melalui mulut alias terengah-engah. Kakinya yang diseret itu.

"Tenten-san, kamu beneran gapapa?" sekali lagi Neji berusaha meyakinkan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman yang tercipta dari bibir Tenten yang memucat, Neji sama sekali tidak menyukai jawaban itu.

Tenten terus berjalan, 'Kenapa sekarang Neji-kun malah ngomong terus yah?' ia sudah tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah tidak mampu memikirkannya. Kepalanya benar-benar berat.

Tenten terus berjalan tanpa mata yang terfokus. Ia hanya mengandalkan pandangan yang sudah kabur untuk mengikuti jejak yang tercetak di padang gurun itu. Tiba-tiba ia menyandung sesuatu yang cukup besar di depannya. Seonggok manusia sedang berlutut membelakanginya. Menawarkan punggungnya yang bidang untuk dinaiki oleh Tenten. Manusia itu adalah Neji.

Otak Tenten sudah terlalu kepanasan sehingga tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Otak Neji belum terbiasa mengahadapi situasi seperti ini sehingga tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

…10 menit kemudian.

Mereka berdua masih terpaku kaku dalam posisi masing-masing. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya desiran angin membawa pasir yang terdengar oleh telinga. Karena Neji mulai pegal untuk terus berlutut, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Tenten-san, ga usah kamu sembunyiin lagi" Neji berkata dengan tetap berlutut membelakangi sang kunoichi, "sebenarnya kakimu sedang terluka kan?"

Tenten tersentak kaget. Apa yang ia terus sembunyikan sejak itu akhirnya ketahuan. Wajahnya memerah, "da-dari mana kamu tahu Neji-kun?" Tenten berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai jawaban yang akan diucapkan oleh Neji.

"…tadi aku melihat dengan byakugan, apa itu luka yang kamu dapat sewaktu kita melawan Akatsuki berwajah hiu itu?" …Neji mengakui perbuatannya. Wajahnya juga memerah, apakah hanya sekedar kaki yang ia lihat dengan byakugan? –digorok- XD

Tenten tertunduk dan tersipu. Walau Neji membelakanginya, ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena byakugan masih aktif. Neji melambaikan tangannya ke belakang, menyuruh Tenten untuk segera menaiki punggungnya.

Dengan agak malu-malu Tenten merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher Neji. Ia siap untuk mencekik shinobi itu –saia yang dicekek-

Akhirnya Neji mulai berjalan dengan Tenten di punggungnya. Keduanya, masih saja, tetap saja, selalu saja, hanya diam selama perjalanan. Dalam kepala masing-masing sudah terbendung beribu hal yang ingin dibicarakan, namun tak ada satu pun yang mampu mengeluarkannnya.

Nafas yang agak terengah-engah masih terdengar dari mulut Tenten. Terdengar jelas di telinga Neji, karena kepala sang gadis terkulai di salah satu pundaknya. Neji bisa merasakan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Mereka langsung saling berpaling dengan muka merah ketika menyadari bahwa sesekali pipi mereka bersentuhan.

"Eh Neji-kun, maaf, aku berat ya?" Tenten mengungkapkan hal yang terus ia pikirkan selama digendong oleh Neji.

"Nggak kok" seperti biasa, Neji hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Tenten memang sudah tidak berharap banyak mereka bisa mengobrol dengan lancar.

"Di rumah Hyuuga, aku sudah terbiasa mengangkut karung beras setiap hari" tidak seperti biasa, Neji tidak pernah melanjutkan kalimatnya yang selalu minimalis.

"Nggak cuma itu, tiap hari aku juga mengurus kebun Hyuuga yang sangat luas. Badanku cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk menggendongmu" ternyata Neji mampu mengembangkan sebuah kalimat menjadi cukup panjang.

Tenten sedikit kagum melihat Neji yang hari in berbicara, yang menurutnya, itu cukup banyak. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa geli. Neji yang mendengarkan tawa itu menjadi kikuk dan tidak melanjutkan omongannya.

Neji yang dulu, adalah Neji yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa semuanya sudah ditakdirkan. Ia tidak pernah mempedulikan orang lain, hanya memandang orang yang dianggapnya kuat, Sasuke misalnya. Ia bahkan pernah berniat membunuh sepupu yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Ini semua karena nasibnya yang terlahir dalam keluarga cabang klan Hyuuga.

Neji yang sekarang telah menghangat. Ia mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bicaranya sudah tidak seketus dulu, walau bicaranya hanya yang seperlunya saja. Tenten cukup bahagia dengan perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Neji. Neji yang dulu selalu menegur dan memarahinya yang sering kalah dalam berlatih maupun bertanding. Bila Neji belum berubah, tentu sekarang Tenten sudah ia marahi agar lebih berhati-hati dan lebih banyak berlatih.

Tenten mensyukuri perubahan ini. Ia menikmati tumpangan yang diberikan oleh Neji. Kini ia tidak ragu untuk menyandarkan seluruh badannya ke punggung yang bidang itu. Pipinya menempel pada sebelah pundak Neji. Angin yang menerpa membuatnya mulai mengantuk. Seiring Neji yang terus berjalan, Tenten sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpasang di wajah Neji saat ia melihat wajah tidur Tenten yang sangat nyenyak di pundaknya.

-Namun sampai sekarang Tenten lupa berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah mengubah Neji-

Langit yang biru telah berganti menjadi oranye kemerahan. Udara yang panas telah berubah mendingin. Kedua shinobi itu masih belum berhasil menyusul rekan-rekannya.

'Sudah sore, sebaiknya aku mencepatkan jalanku' Neji pun berlari melintasi padang gurun itu. Ia berusaha untuk berlari tanpa membangunkan Tenten. Jujur saja, sebenarnya tangannya sudah kram menahan berat tubuh Tenten. Punggungnya sudah pegal dan kakinya sudah lelah. Namun ia tidak mau melepaskan gelar cowok keren begitu saja. Ia pun terus berlari hingga bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di langit yang hitam.

Neji terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari mengikuti jejak kaki yang tertinggal. Kelima shinobi yang mendahuluinya belum juga terlihat. 'apa aku tadi terlalu lambat karena mengurus cewek jaim ini ya?' Neji menengok untuk memeriksa keadaan Tenten. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar damai.

'Oi, Neji, kenapa kamu malah menyalahkan Tenten. Ini bukan karena Tenten. Ini karena kamu memang lambat. Kamu harus lebih kuat lagi, Neji!' Neji berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya, setelah sampai di Konoha ia akan memperbanyak porsi latihan dan porsi pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Kalau perlu, semua pelayan di rumah Hyuuga ia yang gantikan.

Neji terus berlari. Semakin lama ia merasakan beban di punggungnya bertambah berat. Kaki lelah yang terus berlari tentu lama kelamaan kekuataannya untuk menyangga akan berkurang. Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu berat untuk seorang Tenten. Neji tidak ingin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, ia juga tidak berharap apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar adanya. Namun ini benar-benar berat!

Rasanya seperti sedang menggendong kulkas dua pintu.

Bukan itu saja, rasanya seperti ada sepuluh ekor gajah afrika yang dijejalkan secara paksa ke dalam kulkas tersebut. Apakah Tenten memang seberat ini saat tidur? Neji tidak berani memikirkannya. Ia tetap berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin dirinya dan Tenten tidak bisa bermalam bersama yang lain, atau tepatnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah berjam-jam berlari, jejak kaki rekan-rekannya belum juga menunjukkan sosok mereka. Ia menemukan bongkahan bebatuan karang yang cukup besar. Neji sudah kelelahan. Sangat kelelahan. Akhirnya ia menghentikan perjalanannya dan berhenti di batu karang tersebut.

"Maaf Tenten-san, mungkin sebaiknya kita bermalam di sini" Neji benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menggendong Tenten yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat itu. Ia pun berlutut lagi untuk menurunkan sang kunoichi tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada gerakan.

"Tenten-san?" Neji mulai khawatir. Sejak berlari tadi ia belum menengok Tenten karena tidak ingin wajah lelahnya dilihat oleh Tenten. Ia juga tidak menggunakan byakugan karena tenaga habis terkuras untuk berlari.

"Tenten-san??" Neji sudah khawatir. Ia segera mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan lotion pembersih dan tissue basah. Setelah wajah tampannya sudah kembali cerah berkilau, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok keadaan Tenten yang tampaknya masih tertidur di pundaknya.

Sepasang mata putih milik Neji hampir terlepas keluar dari tempatnya.

Giant Panda, nama latinnya adalah _Ailuropoda melanoleuca_ yang memiliki arti kaki-kucing hitam-putih. Habitatnya di daerah barat dan barat daya China. Walaupun termasuk hewan karnivora, makanan utamanya adalah bambu. Panda dapat mencapai panjang sampai 1.5 meter dengan tinggi 75 centimeter dihitung dari pundaknya. Berat panda jantan berkisar 153 kg, sedangkan panda betina sekitar 100 kg. Panda memiliki gigi geraham yang besar dan rahang yang kuat untuk mengunyah bambu. Info selengkapnya dapat dilihat di .org/wiki/giant_panda

Tidak hanya itu, panda yang sedang digendong Neji ini membawa satu big ninja scroll yang biasa dipakai Tenten untuk menyummon senjata-senjatanya.

Neji hanya tertegun. Terpaku. Terdiam. Apakah, apakah, apakah panda ini Tenten? Setelah Neji membenarkan posisi matanya yang hampir copot, setelah ia menggosok-gosok matanya sampai merah, setelah ia menyemprot matanya dengan sebotol penuh obat tetes mata, panda itu tidak menghilang dari pandangan Neji.

Ini bukan ilusi? Neji tak sanggup berkata-kata. Panda itu telah turun dari punggung Neji. Kini Neji merasa lebih ringan. Ternyata beban berat yang selama ini ia rasakan memang berasal dari panda itu.

Neji hanya memandangi panda itu dengan tatapan putus asa. Di mana Tenten? Dari mana panda ini? Walaupun cepol Tenten mirip telinga panda, tapi masa sih dia berubah wujud jadi panda? Oh, jangan-jangan, karena ini malam bulan purnama, saatnya Tenten berubah jadi panda? Jadi sebenarnya Tenten adalah manusia panda? Pikiran Neji sudah teraduk-aduk.

Panda itu berjalan ke sana ke mari di sekitar Neji..Lamunan Neji terpecah saat panda itu mengendus-endus tas yang dibawa olehnya.

Awalnya Neji bingung apa maunya panda itu. Lalu ia membuka tas dan mengeluarkan salah satu isinya. Sebungkus lunpia, jajanan khas kota Semarang yang berisi rebung. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya, jangan tanyakan…

Tanpa basa-basi panda itu langsung menyambar lunpia yang sedang dipegang oleh Neji. Hampir saja tangan Neji ikut terkunyah. Panda itu memakan lumpia dengan sangat lahap.

'Kalau ga salah, Tenten juga suka lumpia' satu hal yang membuat Neji kembali memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenten-san?" Neji mencoba memanggil panda itu. Tak disangka, ternyata si panda berhenti mengunyah untuk sesaat. Hancur sudah harapan Neji. Panda itu memang Tenten. Setelah menyatukan hatinya yang sudah pecah berserakan, Neji mulai berbicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya…" Neji bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. 'Hei, masa sih aku mau membuat pengakuan ke seekor panda??' hatinya protes, 'tapi mumpung Tenten dalam wujud panda, dia tidak akan mengerti maksudku, semoga saja'

Neji memasang wajahnya yang paling tampan, dengan sikap yang gentle dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tenten-san, sebenarnya tadi sewaktu kamu menanyakan siapa cewek yang sedang kutaksir… Te itu adalah…"

"GYAAAAA!!!"

Panda itu menerkam Neji seketika. …maksudnya sih memeluk Neji.

Neji bagaikan guling mini di dalam dekapan panda itu. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di padang gurun. Maksudnya si panda sih, ngajak main Neji.

"Gyaaa!!! Tenten-saaaan!!!" Neji tidak berdaya.

--

Sementara itu…

"Oi, Sakura-chan, gapapa nih? Hampir tiga jam dia kayak gini" nada Naruto terdengar cemas melihat salah satu rekannya yang sedang berguling-guling sendiran di hadapannya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengobati kaki seorang kunoichi bercepol dua.

"Sakura, kenapa kau beri genjutsu pada pemuda itu?" Kakashi yang sedang tiduran di tenda sambil membaca Icha Icha untuk yang kesebelas kalinya tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang terjadi.

"Betul Sakura-san! Neji-kun sudah kelelahan menggendong Tenten-san, kenapa malah digenjutsu seperti itu??" Guy dan Lee bertanya bersamaan dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura baru saja selesai membalutkan perban pada kaki Tenten yang mulutnya masih menganga melihat Neji berguling-guling memanggil namanya seperti orang kesurupan. Sang ninja medis pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalian lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Neji-kun begitu bersemangat menggendong Tenten-chan?" senyum nakal Sakura berikan pada Tenten yang terduduk di bibir tenda dengan muka semerah saos sambal, "bahkan dia tidak sadar sudah berlari mendahului kita, seperti memakai kacamata kuda bwakakak!!" Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Makanya waktu Naruto-kun dan Lee-kun berhasil menghentikan Neji-kun yang sudah setengah pingsan berlari seperti itu, aku genjutsu aja! Tuh dia tampak senang sekali sampai guling-gulingan gitu!" Sakura tertawa bahagia, tanpa mengetahui apakah Neji juga bahagia atau tidak berada di dalam pelukan seekor panda khayalan yang sedang berguling-guling.

**END**

-kehabisan ide-

-jelangkungnya udah pulang dianter maminyah-

…gaje ah…

ga capek kan bacanya? Buwat ngreview juga ga capek kan?? Review yah!!

jangan lupa baca karya saia yang lainnya juga yah… trus direview juga hehe

Makasiiii…

(and honestly I still uninterested in nejiten pairing, so you may kill me if you disappointed with this fic)


End file.
